


[vore] A Bunny Is A Bunny

by wolfbunny



Series: Bluebunny Multiverse Cluster [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Non-fatal vore, Soft Vore, Vore, kemonomimi skeletons, safe vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 00:51:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13202190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfbunny/pseuds/wolfbunny
Summary: US Papyrus is a nice fox.UF Sans is kind of a strange bunny.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A little remix of "Redbunny is a Good Snack" because I made Stretch too mean and couldn't include some fluffy scenes I wanted X3

Papyrus stepped through the portal and saw a bunny. It was just as surprised to see him—bunnies usually were. Without thinking, he grabbed it and dragged it back through the portal, dropped it on the floor of the lab, and turned to shut down the machine. Only afterward did he look the bunny over more carefully. It was very unusual—he’d noticed it was wearing clothes, but now that he looked closer, he realized it was also a skeleton, like himself. It was just smaller—perhaps it would come up to his knee if it stood up, but now it was sitting staring back at him from where it had landed on the floor—and it had pink rabbit ears instead of normal fox ears like himself. It was pretty cute, in spite of its viciously sharp teeth—or perhaps the dissonance of those teeth on a herbivore gave it a certain charm.  
  
“Oh. You’re a strange one—something between a bunny and a skeleton. I would almost say you’re neither hare nor there.”  
  
He didn’t expect the bunny to understand him, but it responded with a bark of laughter. “Ha! Who are you and where am I?”  
  
“Oh. You can talk. I guess that changes things.”  
  
“What? What does it change?” The bunny scooted an inch or two away from him, fearful.  
  
“I’ll be honest. I was kinda thinking of eating you.”  
  
The bunny just stared at him, its cheek bones flushing red. Perhaps it was going to cry.  
  
“But don’t worry. I wouldn’t eat a talking bunny.”  
  
“You wouldn’t?” It held his gaze for a moment, not moving. “Why not? It’d be pretty hot.”  
  
“What?” Papyrus took a step back himself, fetching up against the machine.  
  
“You’re a fox, aren’t ya? It seems like the natural thing to do.” The bunny got to its feet and walked casually toward him.  
  
“Yeah, that’s why I—but you’d die, wouldn’t you?”  
  
“Can’t you just, like, swallow me and then let me out?”  
  
“M-maybe?” Papyrus slid off the machine and pressed against the wall to get further away from the advancing bunny. “I’ve never done anything like that before.”  
  
“The danger is part of the thrill.” The bunny grinned seductively at him.  
  
“I—I don’t know.” The bunny was pretty appetizing, and he had intended to eat it when he’d grabbed it. “I mean—you can talk—and you’re wearing clothes.” He wasn’t even sure if he’d have gone through with it once he got a good look at the bunny.  
  
“So? Isn’t it better than I can talk, because I can tell you I want to do this?” The bunny grabbed onto his pants, as if it was going to climb up his legs. “C’mon, please?”  
  
“I—I guess …”  
  
“If the clothes are botherin’ ya, I’ll take ‘em off.” The bunny let go of his legs and shifted off its jacket, then reached for the bottom edge of its sweater, but paused and looked up at him. “You don’t gotta stare, ya know.”  
  
“Sorry.” Papyrus averted his gaze while the bunny finished stripping.  
  
“Okay, you’re either gonna have to kneel down or pick me up, because I can’t reach your mouth from down here.”  
  
Papyrus looked down at the bunny again. It was naked, bones exposed, and now he could see its tail, like a poof of cotton attached to the back of its pelvis.  
  
“What’s so funny?” the bunny demanded, hugging its arms to its rib cage.  
  
Papyrus hadn’t realized he was smiling. “Nothing, you’re just … pretty cute.”  
  
The bunny blushed with renewed intensity. “Just get on with it, would ya, fox?”  
  
“My name isn’t Fox, it’s Papyrus.”  
  
“Huh, you don’t look much like the Papyrus I know.”  
  
“There’s a Papyrus in your world, too?”  
  
“Yeah, he’s my bro.”  
  
“Really? Wait—what’s your name, bunny?”  
  
“Sans.”  
  
“That’s—that’s my brother’s name, too.”  
  
The bunny Sans laughed. “Who woulda thought there was a parallel universe where Boss and I are foxes?”  
  
“Yeah … Listen, bunny, I don’t know if I can—”  
  
“Oh come on. Ya can’t leave me hangin’ when we’ve come this far.”  
  
Papyrus looked at him doubtfully. “But it’d be like … eating my own brother.”  
  
“Stretch,” the bunny said, assigning him an impromptu nickname, “does your bro look anything like me? I’m betting he’s a fox like you, and since you didn’t recognize me, and you look almost nothin’ like my bro, he probably looks totally different.”  
  
He had a point. Papyrus gave in and knelt on the floor in front of the bunny.  
  
“Really makin’ me work for this, aren’t ya.” The bunny jumped up and grabbed his jaw, pulling his skull closer to the floor and making him lean over until he was almost bowing. “Open up.”  
  
Papyrus allowed the bunny to pry his jaw open without resistance.  
  
“Stretch.” The bunny grabbed his cheekbones and tilted his skull until they were looking into each other’s eyes. “Where’s yer tongue and all that?” he asked, with an air of long-suffering patience.  
  
“Oh. Sorry.” Papyrus manifested his tongue and throat, and ecto-belly for good measure, then let his mouth hang open in front of the bunny.  
  
“Good boy.” The bunny pressed its hands against his tongue, pushed his jaw open a little wider, and leaned in. Papyrus was having some doubts whether the bunny would actually fit down his throat. But it pushed itself further in, stretching its arms out in front of it, laying its skull and collarbone on his tongue, and it tasted good—rabbity, but also strongly of bones, and its own peculiar flavor of magic. It pushed deeper and he let its hands into his throat, its ribs pressing against his tongue. It wouldn’t be able to climb all the way in without his help, he suspected, so he put a hand under its pelvis to hold it in place and sat up, tilting his skull back so it would slide further in. It gasped and wriggled deeper, and Papyrus swallowed its skull. Maybe this would work after all, he thought as he managed to gulp down its shoulders. It moaned inside his throat. Another couple gulps brought its ribs into his throat, and he rested a moment, watching its lower legs waving in the air, sticking out of his mouth. He hoped it wasn’t distressed or trying to escape—but if all went well, he’d find out afterward whether the bunny had had a good time.  
  
It wasn’t the most comfortable thing having the skeleton bunny halfway down his throat, so he continued—swallowing its pelvis was easy compared to its shoulders, and its legs slid right in as it worked its way down toward his stomach. Papyrus focused on breathing steadily until the bunny finally landed in his ecto-belly, creating an obvious lump even through his hoodie. He unzipped the front far enough to peek in at the bunny.  
  
“You okay in there?” he asked.  
  
The bunny shifted around in the cramped space to look back up at him, and winked. Papyrus smiled back at it, enjoying the feeling of its weight and its movements.  
  
***  
  
“Papy! What did you eat?!” Sans immediately noticed Papyrus’s swollen belly when he came home and found him napping on the couch. “Not another bunny?”  
  
“Oh. Hi, Sans.” Papyrus greeted his brother groggily. “Yeah, it is. Hang on a second.” He poked at the bunny through his hoodie, satisfied when it squirmed in response. In the worst case scenario, if he’d accidentally killed it, he wouldn’t want Sans to see the aftermath, but fortunately it seemed fine. He dispelled his ecto-flesh and unzipped his hoodie far enough to lift the bunny out. “Sans, this is …”  
  
“You can call me Red,” said the bunny, wiping orange ectoplasm from its eye sockets.  
  
Sans gasped, then leaned against the couch to get a better look at Red. “A talking bunny!” He went from delight to shock. “And you ATE him?”  
  
“He asked me to.”  
  
“Really?!”  
  
Red laughed. “Guess I did.”  
  
“But look, he’s fine. He’s not hurt,” Papyrus pointed out.  
  
Sans looked the bunny up and down. “Wow, I didn’t know you could do that!”  
  
“It probably helps that he’s a skeleton, so he doesn’t really need to breathe or anything.”  
  
“Wow! I wanna try too!”  
  
Red turned to Papyrus, suddenly anxious. “I’m, uh, done for today if that’s all right. I’d better get home before my bro gets too worried.”  
  
“Oh, right, of course,” Papyrus agreed, sitting up, prompting the bunny to jump down to the floor. “I’ll take you back. You, um, want to come visit again sometime?”  
  
Red looked away shyly. “Sure, if you want me to.”  
  
“Do you want to get cleaned up first?” Sans suggested. “You’ve got some kind of orange slime all over you.”  
  
“Y-yeah, probably,” Red agreed.  
  
“I’ll do it,” Papyrus volunteered, standing and scooping up the bunny. He was concerned by the hungry looks Sans kept giving him.  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edge meets the foxes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year~  
> Yes, this is what I did with my New Year's Eve.  
> Also, yes, this is what I meant by "fluffy" :3

A lesser rabbit might have fainted from the shock, or at least bolted, but not the Terrible Papyrus. For one thing, there weren’t any really good bolt holes in the foxes’ living room.   
  
“Shameless, aren’t they?” the smaller fox with the blue bandanna remarked sympathetically. “They do this every time.” He put a comradely arm around Papyrus’s shoulders. If Papyrus went any more rigid he would probably shatter.  
  
Sitting on the couch, the fox that had eaten Sans unzipped his orange hoodie, first peering in himself, then sweeping the cloth aside so that Papyrus could see his brother. Papyrus had naturally not believed the explanation he had extracted from Sans for why he was so frequently disappearing—not unusual for him—only to turn up smelling strongly of fox—quite unusual for any rabbit. But he couldn’t deny the evidence of his own eyes, and now it occurred to him that if he’d just believed Sans in the first place he could have spared himself the actual sight of it.  
  
Sans gave him a thumbs up from behind the translucent orange flesh of the fox’s belly. The fox fastened his hoodie and zipped it up again. “He’s probably not ready to come out yet. Would you like me to take you back to the portal, or do you wanna wait here?” Stretch—that’s what Sans called him—was a little shy, not meeting Papyrus’s eyes. Maybe the fox had a flicker of decency, though it clearly wasn’t enough to stop him eating Papyrus’s brother in front of him.  
  
“No,” Papyrus answered. He didn’t relish the idea of spending any more time here in the foxes’ world, but the thought of being escorted by a fox that had his brother inside its stomach at that very moment was too repulsive.  
  
“He probably wants to try it too, right?” said the other fox. Sans had nicknamed him Blue, for his blue bandanna and blue-gray fur.  
  
“No! No, I don’t.” Papyrus tried to step out of Blue’s friendly embrace, but the fox didn’t let go. He was stronger than he looked, and considerably bigger than Papyrus, if not much taller.  
  
“Are you sure? Red really seems to like it.” Blue leaned in closer, speaking softly. “And I kinda want a turn, too. Red’s so infatuated with Papy, he won’t let me try.”  
  
“Yes, I’m quite sure! Sa—Red’s … activities … are his own business!” Papyrus tried to pry the fox’s arm off of himself, without letting on to how much effort he was expending. It wouldn’t budge.  
  
“Oh, I’m sorry. It’s probably too scary for you!” Blue withdrew his arm. “Of course, most bunnies probably don’t want to be eaten. It only makes sense.” His concerned expression seemed genuine, but Papyrus wasn’t sure he wasn’t being mocked.  
  
“Of course I’m not scared!” He adjusted his scarf, making it wave dramatically.  
  
“Are you sure? I don’t want to pressure you into anything.”  
  
Papyrus glared at the gray fox. “I’d like to see you try!”  
  
“So that means you’ll do it?” Blue clapped his gloved hands together in delight.  
  
Papyrus’s eye sockets went wide, his ears pinned back.  
  
“First you’d better take off that armor.”  
  
Papyrus didn’t move.   
  
“It won’t do it any good to get wet or dirty,” Blue explained, unwrapping his scarf for him.  
  
Papyrus glanced at Stretch. The fox was lounging on the couch, watching curiously, hand resting on his full belly. He wondered if Sans could hear what was going on from in there.  
  
Blue felt around for the clasps on his armor. “How do you get this off?”  
  
Papyrus undid them, letting Blue remove his chest plate, not quite sure why he was being so cooperative, except that the alternative was to let the foxes know he was intimidated. At least Blue set his things in a neat stack, rather than the rumpled pile of clothes Sans had left and Stretch had not bothered to straighten. Soon he was pulling off his boots and handing them to the fox.  
  
“Let’s do this feet-first,” said Blue brightly. “That way if you get scared and want to stop, you can tell me.”  
  
“The Terrible Papyrus is not scared of anything you can do, fox!” He crossed his arms, which was definitely meant to be intimidating and not seeking some semblance of modesty.  
  
The fox giggled. “You bunnies are so cute! Okay, you’d better sit down.”  
  
Papyrus didn’t move.  
  
“Or I can try and pick you up.” Blue pushed him off-balance and swept him off his feet, holding him like a bride being carried over the threshold. “But you gotta relax.”  
  
Papyrus did not relax.  
  
“This isn’t gonna work. I’m gonna set you down on the carpet, okay?” Blue lowered his spine and skull onto the floor, and his legs stayed stiffly in the air. This was convenient for Blue, who knelt down below him and gently took hold of his feet. “You’re gonna have to relax a little bit for me now, okay, bunny?”  
  
“I am relaxed,” said Papyrus, thinking about kicking Blue in the face; but he couldn’t, because that would just show that he was scared.  
  
“Don’t be sc—”  
  
“I’m not scared!”  
  
“Okay, good. Just tell me if you want to stop, okay?” The fox licked his feet. Its tongue was a vibrant blue.  
  
Papyrus shuddered. “Just get on with it!”  
  
He hugged his ribs, closing his eyes as the fox fed his feet into its mouth, its magic warm and damp. Maybe closing his eyes was a bad idea, as it allowed him to focus on the sensation of his feet being pressed deeper, magic squeezing tightly around them, and its soft tongue creeping further up his legs as it swallowed. He tried focusing on the ceiling instead, but he couldn’t ignore the fox swallowing his knees and starting on his femurs. He clamped down on his panic as its teeth brushed against his pelvis. How had things turned out this way? At least he was likely to survive it, if Sans had. This was all Sans’s fault. He would have to have a talk with him about his peculiar interests.  
  
He shuddered as the fox licked at his spine. It gulped until its face was pressed against his lower ribs, forcing his legs to fold in order to fit inside it. His hands clung tightly to his ribs—he didn’t know what else to do with them, and if this made it easier for the fox to fit his arms in its mouth along with his rib cage, that just showed that he wasn’t scared at all.  
  
Certainly a lesser rabbit might have been scared to have a predator’s jaws around its rib cage, its whole body gradually being subsumed in the magic of a larger monster, but not the Terrible Papyrus. He growled as Blue’s tongue pressed against his shoulder blades, to stop himself from whimpering. He shut his eyes again as his skull was drawn in between the fox’s jaws, because the sight was worse than the sensation of Blue’s magic pressing against his entire body, his throat tight around Papyrus’s ribs now. The fox slurped up his ears, the constantly shifting magic pulled his ribs deeper, the tongue below his skull pushed, and he was completely enveloped.  
  
After a short while, the magic wasn’t squeezing so tightly or pushing him further down, although he had been compressed into a space too small for his lanky frame and forced to curl up tight. He cracked an eye socket open and saw nothing but blue glow, until he looked down, where he could make out the carpet through the translucent flesh. With him inside, the fox’s belly probably didn’t entirely fit under his shirt anymore. Papyrus hoped the fox looked ridiculous, as a little payback for what he’d done to Papyrus. But he was also just as glad to be reasonably well concealed—no one would notice if the magic fluids around his face were a bit on the purple side.  
  
***  
  
Papyrus fell out in a tangle of cyan-coated limbs. Blue reached to help him get them straightened out, but the bunny slapped his hand away, tangling himself further in the process.  
  
“Don’t touch me!”  
  
“I’ve done more than touch you already, bunny!” Blue laughed, but stopped trying to help him.  
  
“Boss, are you okay?”  
  
Papyrus wouldn’t have minded Sans’s help getting untangled, but he wasn’t about to ask for it in front of the foxes. “I’m fine!” he snapped, standing up and immediately tripping over his feet. Blue caught him, and he shook the fox off.  
  
“Wow, Boss, I didn’t think you were gonna … try it out, so soon.” Sans was clean and dressed again. Stretch was still—again?—sitting on the couch, watching. Papyrus must have been inside long enough for Sans to come out and get cleaned up. He shuddered.  
  
“You probably want to go wash up!” Blue said cheerfully. “Come on, I’ll help you.” He moved to scoop Papyrus up again, but Papyrus dodged away and hid behind Sans before he could stop himself.  
  
“Yeah, he probably does,” Sans agreed. “I’ll show him around, okay?”  
  
Papyrus gratefully allowed Sans to lead him away from the foxes.  
  
“Hey, don’t forget your clothes!” Blue gathered up Papyrus’s things and followed them.


End file.
